Against The Grain
by 07536832
Summary: Vampire!Quinn comes to human!Rachel's rescue. An unconventional romance ensues. Give it a try?


**Vampire fic! Because there are so many vampire universes I feel the need to say which one this fic takes place in. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER. However it does take place within The Vampire Diaries universe, meaning vervain is bad, magical rings are good, and compulsions are unavoidable. I'll also be stealing little bits and pieces of the Lost Girl universe to use, but not until later. If you haven't seen these shows you can still read the fic as I'll still be explaining the concepts. But you really should check out the shows…especially Lost Girl…I lurves me some lesbian loving. **

**Anywho, let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The Vampire Diaries, or Lost Girl. If I did Glee and TVD would be waaaay different. Lost Girl would remain the same.**

"Finn, you're not listening to me. Tomorrow isn't an acceptable date because my dads are coming home and we've planned to spend the evening together." Rachel steps out of the hospital elevator and into the underground level designated as the parking garage. Finn is insisting on spending tomorrow night with Rachel but as she's told him three times already, she has plans with her fathers.

"But Rach, if…night…be able to…week." Finn's distorted voice settles in her ear.

"Finn I can't hear you properly. You're breaking up," she says into the phone. "I'll call you back when I get home." With that Rachel promptly ends the call and releases an exasperated breath. Finn has been driving her crazy lately, and that means something considering what a diva Rachel normally is. He's been oddly clingy the last few weeks. He constantly wants to be with her, taking her on dates or just wanting to hangout—don't take it the wrong way, it's not that Rachel doesn't enjoy the attention and affection, it just seems to come at inconvenient times. Like today for example, once a month she volunteers at the hospital and today just happens to be that day; Finn knows she goes every month and yet, this month he wants her to neglect her commitment to the hospital and hangout with him. After politely declining he tried to get her to go out with him tomorrow night. Rachel has already expressed to him how she feels about it, and yet he still continues to try and persuade her. The tiny diva just can't deal with him right now; the only thing she can handle is food and sleep.

Rachel quickly makes her way through the underground parking of the hospital and to her car. Before she can even get the key in the lock she notices a shadow towering over her. Whoever's there is standing behind the diva and she can see their shadow on the car. Rachel's heart starts to race and a cold sweat breaks out all over her body. She lifts her head and slowly turns to face the stranger behind her.

Standing face to face with a man she sees that he's rather lanky but his eyes are quite intimidating. Rachel's brain is screaming danger, but she can't make her body react. She knows what she should do, the diva has pepper spray in her bag that's at her side, and she's also got a rape whistle. But she can't force her body to move.

_Maybe the man just wants to talk,_ she tries to reason with herself.

_Talk about what!? What is there to talk about at night in the middle of a hospital parking garage!? No! Only something bad can come from this situation._

Rachel struggles to produce a reason as to why the man is looming over her. _Maybe he just needs to ask for directions or borrow my cell phone or something…_

_Nope, he definitely would have said something by now. He's just staring at you like a crazed lunatic._

She shuts herself up before her brain gets too out of hand. Mustering up all the courage she can manage she attempts, "Can I hel—," but no more words come out. Just a strangled cry as his deceptively strong arm shoots out and his hand wraps around her neck.

"No. Talking." He tilts his head sideways in an unnerving manner. As Rachel struggles to breathe, his grip on her neck tightens and she finds herself unable to draw in any air.

He leans his face closer to the diva and looks directly in her eyes. She can't control the shudder that runs through her body. He seems amused and smirks slightly. "No screaming either."

Before she can even blink his face is gone from her view and an unimaginable pain is burning through her neck. Rachel opens her mouth to scream, because the feeling is excruciating, but finds no sound will come out. She's trying to scream but her body just won't let her. The lightheadedness sets in and she can't tell if it's from the pain or the lack of air in her lungs.

_This can't be happening. What the hell is even happening? Why can't I scream? And what is he doing to my neck?_

The world begins to blur as blackness slowly creeps across Rachel's vision. She struggles to take a breath but can't because the man still has an iron grip on her neck.

_This is it. I'm going to die in a hospital parking lot. I ca—_

__ All of a sudden the hand on her neck is removed and she sucks in a much needed breath. Rachel's lungs are on fire and her neck is throbbing. She brings her hand up to it and can't help but wince when it makes contact with a sticky substance. Pulling it away she sees the unmistakable element of blood. A whimper escapes her sore throat.

_What had that man done—THAT MAN! Where did he go?_

Rachel jerks her head up in time to see her attacker get back on his feet. His mouth is covered in her blood.

_Did he bite me? What the— _

Before the diva can finish the thought he is charging at her, something akin to a growl coming from his mouth. All she can do is close her eyes and hope it'll be over quickly. But the impact never comes. He doesn't make it to her quivering form. She cracks her eye open and takes in the scene before her. Someone new is standing in front of her, their back to the diva. All Rachel notices is the mess of blonde hair and how much smaller this person is compared to the attacker. Rachel gulps loudly and hopes this new person is here to help her and not join forces with the assailant.

This mystery person seems to have stopped the attacker when they stepped in the way; he stopped rushing at the diva because of the obstacle in his path. He looks angry; there is a sneer covering his face and Rachel's blood is still on his chin, giving her chills.

"Back off Fabray, this one's mine," he grinds out.

The mystery person—Fabray, turns around and gazes at the diva. Rachel is startled when she's met with bright hazel eyes and a feminine face. She assumed it was a rather small man who stepped up, but now that she looks at the girl before her, she feels ridiculous for ever having thought she was a man. Her curves, though hidden by her large coat, are definitely there and her slender frame could only belong to a woman.

"Is that true?" she asks conversationally, lifting her eyebrow to punctuate her question.

Rachel hesitates in her answer, "Uh…um…what?"

_Who is this girl? Does she know the attacker? He did call her Fabray…_

She turns her back to the aggressor and faces Rachel fully, "Is it true that you're his?" She repeats, gesturing in the general direction of the man.

"She's mine!" The man growls from behind the blonde. She releases a sigh and shakes her head; she doesn't look amused.

"Well are you?" The blonde asks again, ignoring the outburst from behind her.

"NO," the diva shouts and then repeats a little quieter, "no, I'm not his. He just came up and attacked me." Rachel hastily motions to her neck wound and accidently hits it. She lets out a hiss at the contact and feels lightheaded again. How much blood had she lost…?

"Yeah I see that," the blonde responded sympathetically.

"What the hell Fabray? She's mine! Now back off or else."

The blonde barely acknowledges the threat sent her way. Instead she slowly walks over to the shivering brunette, hands held in the air in an attempt to convince the girl she isn't there to harm her.

"Hey," she says softly after she notices Rachel back away as she approaches. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to look at your neck. You might need to see a doctor."

Rachel is torn, on the one hand she really wants to trust that this girl is her salvation but on the other hand she's unsure of what the hell is even going on. Whatever it is though, the blonde seems to be in on it, or at least knows something.

"Please…just stay back," the diva replies weakly. He vision is starting to fade again, though this time it seems like it's from a lack of blood as opposed to a lack of air.

The man in the background makes himself known, "Fuck this, and fuck you Fabray. She's mine and I don't give a shit about your stupid rules." Suddenly he's lunging again and Rachel clamps her eyes shut, but once again the impact never comes. She cracks her eyes open to see a familiar sight. The blonde has spun around and now has a tight grip around the man's neck, very similar to what he did to Rachel only a few minutes earlier. The only difference this time is his feet are dangling off the ground and his hands are clawing at the blonde's arm trying to free himself.

"I am older than you, and stronger than you," she spits, lifting him even higher from the ground. "You are an idiot to think you could take on one of the Unholy Trinity." Her eyes flash dangerously. "I should kill you right here." The blonde's voice is dripping with malice and the man has the sense to look frightened. "But today is your lucky day," she states. "Because we are in the presence of a young lady, and I don't want to traumatize her any more than she already has been, so I'm going to let you go."

The man looks relieved for a second but the blonde's grip tightens around his neck, bringing the fear back to his face. "Now you have two choices," the blonde continues, "You can either stay in Lima and be on the lookout constantly, because make no mistake if I _ever_ see you again I will kill you without a moment's hesitation." The ferocity in her eyes lets the man know how serious she is. "Or you can get the hell out of my town and preferably the state of Ohio. My stance on seeing you again still holds true; I _will_ kill you…but the chances of us meeting again outside of Ohio are slim." The blonde raises her eyebrow at the stunned man in her grasp, "Understand?"

With wide eyes he quickly nods his head.

"Good," the blonde mutters before tossing him into one of the support bars of the parking garage. He looks like a rag doll as he crashes into the cement and cracks it with his body. He lies on the ground for a moment before he's gets to his feet. In a flash he's gone and the blonde smirks to herself.

Remembering the brunette she just saved, she spins around and addresses the terrified girl. "Hey, you're safe now," she coos.

Rachel, who had just witnessed the entire exchange between the blonde and her attacker, is stunned by the sudden change in attitude from the mystery girl. She went from rage to compassion in two seconds flat.

Rachel tries to find the words to respond but the blackness that has been slowly overtaking her vision is more pronounced now. Just as the diva realizes she's about to faint she silently hopes that the fall won't hurt her too badly. The world goes black as she uselessly tries to prepare for the fall, but for the third time that day the impact never comes.

**First chapter done! Second chapter partially written already. I've now got two active fics and I'll be bouncing back and forth. If you like superpowers and Faberry you should check out my other fic 'My Sunshine'.**

**Please review and let me know if I should keep going. If you all hate it, that's fine, just let me know so I'm not wasting time writing something no one will read. **

**This is also my first story written in third person. The first chapter feels a little awkward but with practice I'll fix that. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
